Ce regard
by White Assassin
Summary: Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait. Ces yeux... Je voudrais les voir se poser éternellement sur moi. Peu m'importent les autres, laisse-moi contempler ce regard que tu m'offres à moi, et rien qu'à moi. / OS en 2 chapitres, Edvy (yaoi), TRADUCTION de la fic "Esa mirada..." de Marieth, à partir de l'espagnol.
1. Chapitre 1

**Esa mirada ...**

**Ce regard ...**

**Disclaimer** : Cette fanfic ne m'appartient pas. Seul me revient le travail de traduction. Il s'agit de l'histoire de **Marieth**, que j'ai traduite à partir de l'espagnol, et dont le titre est « _Esa mirada..._ ».

**Base** : FMA, manga

**Genre** : Romance – Drama – Yaoi (Edvy) – OS (originellement)

**Résumé** : Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait. Ces yeux... Je voudrais les voir se poser éternellement sur moi. Peu m'importent les autres, laisse-moi contempler ce regard que tu m'offres à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà une fic dont j'ai commencé la traduction il y a presque un an, et que je n'avais pas fini, faute de temps... Et de pouvoir rester longtemps assise, aussi (**Envy** :_ Je vois qu'il y en a une qui a des nuits endiablées ~_ **W.A.** : _Keuwa ? C'pas un peu l'hôpital qui s'fout de la charité, là ? Pis moi, c'était médical, s'teuplait._ **Envy** : _Va dire ça à Ed, je crois qu'il pourra te répondre la même chose ~_). Par rapport à la forme de cette fic-OS je ne saurais trop vous suggérer de lire les remarques de **Marieth**.

Concernant l'histoire en elle-même... Comme l'indique le rating, il s'agit d'un joli lemon *^* **(Ed** : _Tu ne traduis que ça, ma parole. _**W.A.** :_ Hey ? Mais vous vous liguez contre moi ou quoi ? Genre c'est de ma faute si pratiquement TOUS les auteurs s'essaient à vous offrir des nuits d'amour ? C'est qui les vrais coupables, hm? Ceux qui écrivent, ceux qui traduisent, ou ceux qui _incitent_ ?_) L'action prend place entre le 1er et le 4ème tome, et offre un joli complément qui me semble assez vraisemblable, contrairement à ce que l'on trouve trop souvent.

Bref ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture ! ^o^

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit de l'œuvre de Hiromu Arakawa._

_Bon, cette fic, je l'ai écrite pour « Pdmenvy », qui s'est cassé la tête à répondre à mes questions terriblement difficiles, alors j'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras^^ Pour les autres lecteurs : un petit message vous attend dans la note finale._

_Je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un moment que je suivais les mêmes instructions : je n'avais cessé de l'observer quotidiennement, prenant garde à ce qu'il ne lui arrivât rien puisqu'il était indispensable aux plans de Père. Tous les jours, je le surveillais de loin : du moment où il ouvrait ses yeux dorés jusqu'à ce qu'il les fermât, chaque pas qu'il faisait était épié par mes yeux violets. Cette armure sur pattes faisait aussi partie de ma mission... Mais pour une raison inconnue, ça ne m'intéressait pas de voir un bout de métal animé, non. Moi, je voulais le regarder lui, Edward Elric.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'un de ces jours au cours desquels le petit alchimiste sortait sans aucune escorte. De ce fait, je me transformai, comme j'en avais l'habitude dès que je le surveillais de près, et le suivis. Et aujourd'hui, je m'étais métamorphosé en un chat noir, et me retrouvais à marcher à ses côtés, tandis qu'il marchait, silencieux, sans me jeter un seul coup d'œil... Je déteste quand tu m'ignores même alors que tu ne sais pas que je suis avec toi. Alors je miaulai un petit peu, parvenant enfin à ce que tu m'adresses un regard curieux... Ce fut la première fois que tu offris ce regard de tendresse à quelqu'un d'autre que ton frère... Et je sentis alors quelque chose d'étrange dans ma poitrine...

« Tu t'es perdu ? »

… Serait-ce ce que vous appelez « chaleur » ?

Tu me pris dans tes bras tout en regardant autour de toi, analysant les passants, puis t'en allas même questionner les habitants des alentours pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas perdu un chat. En ne recevant que réponse négative sur réponse négative, tu finis par me reposer avec précaution au sol, tout en me regardant d'un air un peu peiné.

« Si Al était là, il serait déjà en train de me supplier pour qu'on te garde... J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi, te trouver un foyer mais... Je ne peux pas, désolé. »

Tu me tournas le dos et repris ton chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel où ton petit frère attendait ton retour de la ville. Je te suivis sans y penser vraiment, et continuai même alors que tu rentrais dans l'établissement où tu logeais. Je fis attention à ce que les employés de l'hôtel ne me vissent pas. Je devais faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour mieux te surveiller, aussi profitai-je de ce que tu venais juste de me dire.

« Je suis là, Al ! »

Tu entras en refermant la porte presque aussitôt, mais je m'élançai pour passer entre tes jambes. Je montai sur le lit, et m'assis juste à côté de ton frère, qui ne tarda pas à me prendre dans ses larges mains de métal pour commencer à me caresser la tête. Tu me fixais, un peu confus.

« Un chat ? »

Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, je commençai à ronronner sous les caresses de ces énormes mains. « Je croyais que tu disais que nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'animaux de compagnie... »

Ton frère te parlait sur un ton de reproche. Toi, tu devins nerveux et me pointa du doigt.

« Mais c'est _lui_ qui m'a suivi, c'est pas de ma faute ! »

Tu ouvris la porte et indiqua l'extérieur de la pièce. « Al, fais-le sortir. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir d'animaux, ici. On risque de se faire expulser ! »

Ces mots me permirent d'obtenir ce que je désirais : ton frère me prit dans ses mains, grosses et froides, et me rapprocha du torse vide de l'armure, comme s'il me défendait de quelque chose. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment humain, ce garçon n'était pas aussi stupide que les autres.

« Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, nii-san. Regarde-le, il est tout mignon.. Sans défenses... Pas moyen que je te laisse le mettre dehors... ! »

Et comme si la situation était à l'avantage de l'armure parlante, il se mit à pleuvoir. Je te regardai, triomphant... Mais tu ne semblas pas t'en rendre compte.

« Tu vois ? Il a commencé à pleuvoir... On ne peut pas le mettre dehors, il mourrait de froid ! »

Réticent, tu acceptas néanmoins à la seule condition que je ne m'approche pas de tes affaires ou de toi... Et tu allas jusqu'à lancer comme menace que tu me jetterais à la rue à la première heure le lendemain matin. Malheureusement pour toi, ça, ça ne faisait pas partie de mon plan. De ce fait, je me mettais à côté de toi à ma guise.

La nuit tomba, sans pour autant qu'il cessât de pleuvoir : de ce fait, tu étais plus couvert que de coutume. Ton petit frère, installé dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans une chambre, lisait un roman bon marché tandis que toi, tu dormais dans la chambre adjacente. Profitant du fait que l'armure géante fût absorbée par des répliques chichiteuses que je pus entrapercevoir par-dessus son épaule, je me rendis dans ta chambre. La pièce était sombre, mais même ainsi, je parvenais à te voir parfaitement. Je refermai silencieusement la porte afin de m'assurer de ne pas alerter ton compagnon. Une fois sûr qu'on ne viendrait pas me déranger, je changeai de forme et m'assurai une dernière fois que la porte fût fermée, au cas où.

Je me rapprochai pour mieux t'observer. Tu semblais si paisible... Si différent de quand je te regardais et que tu étais réveillé... Je retirai donc les draps qui couvraient ton corps. Tu ne le faisais jamais pourtant, cette fois, tu portais un pyjama qui était un peu trop grand pour toi. Pour ton confort, tu en avais replié les manches, mais même comme cela, on voyait qu'il ne t'allait pas du tout. Le pantalon du pyjama glissait sur tes hanches, laissant voir par endroit ton sous-vêtement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fis cela, mais je passai ma main sur la peau qui était découverte : ton visage, une partie de ton épaule...

Mes doigts froids passèrent sur ta peau chaude, ce qui te fit frémir involontairement. En passant sur une certaine partie de ton anatomie couverte néanmoins par le tissu, tu ne pus éviter d'émettre un doux gémissement, d'une façon qui m'en fit désirer davantage, pour t'entendre émettre ces sons si plaisants à mon oreille. Je m'inclinai jusqu'à toi pour respirer l'odeur que tu dégageais. Je sentis également ton cou, et frôlai de mon nez ton oreille. En me relevant et en me séparant de toi, je pus voir que ton visage était un peu différent... Plus rouge. A cause du peu de lumière, on aurait pu croire qu'il m'était impossible de voir ce genre de détail, mais... Je n'étais pas un simple humain, et n'avais pas les mêmes capacités.

Ce matin-là, tu me trouvas dans ton lit, en chat, bien évidemment, car je ne pouvais pas encore me montrer sous ma forme normale face à toi. Malgré ce que tu avais dit à ton frère, tu me souris et me pris dans tes bras en me laissant ressentir la chaleur de ton corps. Même si je t'avais suivi depuis que tu avais été reçu à ton examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat, je n'avais jamais pu obtenir d'être si proche de toi avec ton accord, ni même que tu fusses au courant de ma simple existence.

Je me rapprochai de ton visage, frottant mon pelage contre tes lèvres rosées et fines jusqu'à y coller mon oreille, et là...

« Jusqu'à quand comptes-tu te cacher ? »

Cette question me laissa coi. Je sautai au sol, et toi, tu m'adressas un regard espiègle.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

Je repris ma forme originelle sous tes yeux. Il était stupide d'essayer de me cacher alors que tu t'étais déjà rendu compte de tout.

« Parle. »

Tu t'assis correctement sur le lit en arborant toujours cette expression d'enfant espiègle dont tu usais souvent pour tromper les autres ou dissimuler tes intentions. D'une certaine façon, voir ce sourire me plaisait.

« Depuis un moment, je savais que quelqu'un me suivait. Au début, je me suis dit que c'était quelqu'un qui essayait de me tuer... »

Tu parlais de cela comme tu aurais parlé du ciel et du beau temps. Cela dit, je savais que tu te faisais des ennemis avec une facilité déconcertante, c'est donc pour cela que moi, je surveillais tes arrières.

« … Mais une nuit, lorsque je retournais à l'hôtel où m'attendait Al, quelqu'un m'a attaqué. Je n'ai pas pu le voir à cause de l'obscurité, et je pourrais même dire qu'il m'avait agrippé... Mais quelqu'un est apparu derrière lui et l'a mis hors d'état de nuire. Évidemment, je n'ai pas vu son visage non plus, mais j'avais la sensation qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. »

Je me rappelais de cette nuit. Cet homme était l'un des nombreux autres auxquels tu avais rendu la vie difficile à cause de ton honnêteté stupide et ta bonté altruiste. Je dus me charger de la situation sous peine de te perdre et ça, je ne pouvais le permettre. Tu étais trop important pour Père.

« Mais je suis sûr que tu as vu ce que j'ai fait de cet homme, pas vrai ? Tu n'es pas inquiet à l'idée que, peut-être, je pourrais te faire la même chose ? »

C'était incroyable à quel point les humains pouvaient être confiants. Il n'était pas assez jeune pour ignorer dans quel genre de pétrin il s'était peut-être mis.

« Tu ne l'as pourtant pas tué, si c'est de ça dont tu parles. »

Tu me souriais. Et comme tu ne quittais pas ce sourire, je dus reconnaître l'évidence : tu étais tranquille. Cependant, j'étais agacé de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu souriais.

« Tu l'as suffisamment arrangé pour l'empêcher de marcher pendant un an, mais tu ne l'as pas tué. Or, cela me suffit plus que largement pour ne pas te craindre. »

Ce gosse était complètement dingue, mais... Même dingue, il me paraissait intriguant. J'avais besoin de l'observer de plus près, de connaître sa façon de penser. Peut-être qu'ainsi, l'ennui qui m'accablait depuis des années disparaîtrait, au moins pour un moment.

« T'es marrant, morveux. Je vais peut-être m'amuser un peu, avec toi. »

Je me rapprochai de toi, rendant clair l'écart entre nos tailles.

« La vache, t'es encore plus petit que vu de loin.

- QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE SI PETIT QU'IL A BESOIN D'ÊTRE SURVEILLE A L'AIDE D'UN MICROSCOPE ?!

- Que se passe-t-il, grand frère ?! »

L'armure gigantesque débarqua d'un coup dans la pièce. Le petit alchimiste se tourna vers moi, nerveux, mais j'étais déjà redevenu chat. Je te vis soupirer de soulagement en te rendant compte que nous ne serions pas découverts.

« Rien, Al. Je me suis juste souvenu d'une querelle que j'ai eue avec cet idiot de colonel », expliquas-tu, bien plus que nerveux à cause de la frayeur que tu avais eue en pensant être découvert par ton frère.

« C'est de pire en pire chaque jour ! Tu devrais te reposer, de temps à autres. Dors un peu le temps que je te fasse porter quelque chose à manger. » Ton frère sortit de la pièce, nous laissant de nouveau seuls.

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire ton nom ? J'ai quand même le droit de connaître celui de la personne qui me harcèle. »

Je repris ma forme originelle : de toute façon, ton frère ne reviendrait pas tout de suite.

« Envy... Mais ne t'avise pas de m'appeler ainsi devant quelqu'un, ou je te jure que je te coupe les doigts avec les dents ! »

Mes menaces semblèrent n'avoir aucun effet sur toi, puisque tu te mis à rire. Pour qui se prenait ce nabot ?

« De quoi tu te moques ?!

- De rien, de rien... Eh ben, quel caractère ! »

Tu semblais vouloir me demander quelque chose de plus... Mais tu n'osais pas. Puis, finalement, tu trouvas le courage de le faire :

« Et sinon... Pourquoi tu t'habilles en femme ?

- Je vais te tuer. »

A partir de ce jour-là, je me présentai à toi sous ma forme habituelle (la « vraie », je préférais ne pas te la montrer)... Et à partir de ce jour, nous passâmes notre temps ensemble, mais de loin quand ton frère te tenait compagnie. Je ne pus te reparler que seulement quelques fois et ce fut au cours de ces moments qu'une étrange sensation dans ma poitrine commença à se manifester. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais remarqué sa présence, mais je n'aurais pu décrire avec exactitude ce qui m'arrivait... A chaque fois que je le voyais, à chaque fois que je pouvais toucher sa peau...

… C'est comme si nous nous connaissons depuis toujours... Ton corps m'incite à le toucher, tes yeux ne me laissent pas détourner le regard, ton odeur envahit mes sens et les brouille... Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, mais lorsque je me trouve avec toi et que tu me regardes, je me sens... Entier... Et j'ai encore plus envie de toi. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'en ce même instant, je t'embrasse. Tu es surpris face à la soudaineté de l'acte, mais tu ne m'écartes pas de toi. Tu sais très bien, tout comme moi, que ton frère est sorti pour la nuit, qui est l'une de celles au cours desquelles il a coutume de sortir se promener, afin de ne pas perturber ton sommeil de ses lourds pas métalliques.

Quand nous nous séparâmes enfin, et que je pus voir ton visage, ta peau était teintée d'un rose suave que je n'avais vu que de rares fois chez d'autres humains. Ce devait être normal, dans ce genre de situation.

Quelle était cette chose que je ressentais ?

Nous restâmes ensemble en silence. Cette nuit-là, nous ne nous adressâmes pas un seul mot, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. C'était comme si nous n'avions besoin que de rester ainsi.

Les mois s'écoulèrent normalement, et nos rencontres, il me semblait, furent de plus en plus étranges. Tu me recevais toujours avec un baiser sur les lèvres, que je te rendais sans hésiter, et nos conversations se faisaient plus poussées. Tu me confiais tes peurs, et les rêves que tu avais entretenus un moment, avant de devoir les abandonner à la mort de ta mère, et au moment où tu avais commis cette erreur que tu ne te pardonnais pas. Tu me racontas également les cauchemars qui affligeaient tes nuits, et que tu dissimulais à ton frère.

« Envy... Tu ne m'as jamais rien raconté à propos de toi, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de plus de cauchemars que ceux que tu fais déjà à présent.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des choses plus horribles que celles que j'ai vues.

- Il y en a. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores. »

Je ne veux pas me montrer comme je suis en réalité. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, même si tu n'es qu'un « humain inutile ». Je...

« Allez, dis-moi. » Tu te rapprochas de mon visage, faisant une moue qui m'arracha un sourire.

« J'ai dit non. » Je t'embrassai une fois de plus. Tu ne refusas pas le contact.

… J'ai besoin de tes lèvres... J'ai besoin de ton parfum... J'ai besoin de toi.

Cette nuit-là, je ne pus pas te surveiller. Nous étions pourtant à Central, et même si tu avais pris une chambre dans un hôtel car le lendemain, tu devais rendre un rapport à ton supérieur, je... ne pouvais pas rester avec toi. Père m'attendait sur son trône pour savoir ce que j'avais fait pendant tout ce temps, et pour planifier nos prochains pas. J'espérais juste qu'on ne m'enverrait pas loin de toi pour le moment.

Je parcourus de nouveau ces innombrables et froids couloirs infestés de chimères aux formes irréelles, aussi irréelles que les autres créatures qui pénétraient ici. Arrivant au centre des souterrains, tous mes compagnons étaient déjà réunis autour du trône de notre créateur. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus tous ensemble. Pas que cela m'importât, en vérité, car tout ce que je souhaitais était d'en terminer rapidement pour pouvoir retourner auprès de toi.

« Envy, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas pointé le bout de ton nez. Nous avais-tu oubliés ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Cette femme aux cheveux ondulés et sombres... Ces yeux si semblables aux miens... Je la déteste.

« Du calme, mes enfants », dit notre père de sa voix froide et solennelle. « Je vous ai seulement appelés pour avoir des nouvelles de votre avancée. »

Voilà en quoi consistaient ces réunions. On l'informait seulement de ce qui se passait dans les zones qui nous avaient été désignées, et des embarras que nous rencontrions et dont nous devions nous débarrasser avant qu'ils ne nous causent plus de soucis. Quand arriva mon tour...

« Eh bien, Envy ? Raconte-moi.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à vous signaler, Père. S'occuper d'un humain est ennuyant », répondis-je tout en omettant ce que j'avais fait avec le nabot.

« Alors pourquoi ne nous racontes-tu pas la raison pour laquelle tu t'es montré face à lui alors que Père t'avait ordonné de le surveiller de loin, sans te faire repérer.

- Tu es folle, je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- Envy. » Père me regardait d'une façon pénétrante. J'avoue que cela me rendit nerveux. « Je te fais confiance pour que tu accomplisses ta tâche comme je t'en ai chargé, ne me déçois pas. Bien, mes enfants, vous pouvez vous en aller. Nous nous reverrons en temps voulu. »

Chacun reprit sa route : Sloth retourna à son « travail de forçat », comme il le disait, Pride à son poste, et Wrath aux commandes de ce pays dont nous tirions les ficelles. Greed, lui, avait du temps à tuer, comme il avait trahi les siens. Quant à Lust et Gluttony, comme toujours, ils s'en allèrent réunir des informations partout où ils le pouvaient, tandis que moi, je retournais à tes côtés pour te surveiller... Ou plutôt être avec toi, tout simplement. Ces jours-ci, ta compagnie m'importait plus que le simple fait de remplir le rôle que l'on m'avait donné... Que m'avais-tu fait ?

Ce jour-là était l'une de ces nuits où je ne pouvais être à tes côtés. Je ne pouvais faire que t'observer depuis la fenêtre, puisque ce jour-là, ton petit frère avait fait sortir « le chat » afin qu'il fît connaissance avec ceux du voisin d'en face. Même si tu n'appréciais pas que je le fisse remarquer, je continuais de penser que cet enfant devrait vraiment arrêter de sucer son énorme doigt métallique : il était puéril.

Je profitai de cette sortie forcée pour méditer un peu sur ma situation actuelle. Si Lust avait pu faire cette réflexion face à Père, et avec un tel aplomb, c'était qu'elle me surveillait. A partir de maintenant, je devais faire attention si je désirais rester à tes côtés. Cela m'embêterait d'être poursuivi comme Greed si j'étais découvert : être traité comme un traître, ce n'était pas pour moi... C'était pourtant, de toute façon, ce que j'étais. J'étais allé contre les ordres de Père : je t'avais vu et j'avais conversé avec toi sans qu'il me le fût permis, sans compter le fait que j'avais failli te révéler des informations que tu devais ignorer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, avec toi ? Pourquoi me sens-je ainsi lorsque je te vois, désillusionné en ne parvenant pas à mettre la main sur le moyen de récupérer le corps de ton frère ? Pourquoi ai-je été sur le point de te raconter ce que pourtant, je ne dois te révéler... ?

Pourquoi ai-je cette envie de caresser ton corps ?

Ce matin-là, à l'aube, ton frère feignait le sommeil : il était de ce fait si concentré qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas de ma présence dans la chambre. J'en profitai pour pénétrer directement dans celle où tu dormais. Comme il faisait un peu chaud, tu étais resté en T-shirt et en boxer, tes cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Les draps, tu les avais rejetés sur le sol. Comme cette fois-là, où tu m'avais démasqué, je me rapprochai de toi, mais cette fois-ci, je me penchai au-dessus de toi. Je glissai ma main sous tes vêtements, caressant ton torse, puis respirai ton odeur, que ce fût celle de ton cou ou ta chevelure dorée. Ta respiration commença à se troubler, et comme si tu savais ce qui allais suivre, tu écartas les jambes, puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Je soulevai ton T-shirt jusqu'à réussir à te l'enlever, puis inclinai ma tête vers ton torse. Mes cheveux te chatouillèrent un peu, mais tu ne daignas pas ouvrir les yeux pour autant. Je commençai à lécher ta peau, à mon entière disposition, la suçant de temps à autres, et laissant des marques aux endroits les moins visibles. En effet, je me rappelais quand même que ton frère était observateur dès qu'il s'agissait de ton corps : le moindre bleu que tu pouvais te faire était de suite repéré.

Je sentis une main sur ma tête, qui tirait un peu mes cheveux. Je levai les yeux et vis que tu me fixais. Un peu étonné au début, tu me regardas bientôt comme si tu me demandais tacitement quelque chose.

« Cette fois-ci, ne te retiens pas. Je veux que tu termines ce que tu as commencé. »

Tu te redressas suffisamment pour m'offrir un baiser, différent de tous les autres : cette fois-là, je le sentais plus chaud, comme si... Comme si je ne pensais plus que par mes lèvres.

« Tu étais donc réveillé cette nuit-là... »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation, qu'il me confirma. Au contraire de ce que je pensais de lui, cet adolescent n'était pas aussi innocent que ce qu'il donnait à penser. Il me déshabilla, laissant mon torse dénudé, pour ensuite m'embrasser et me caresser. Ses mains passèrent sur mon dos, retraçant chaque parcelle de celui-ci comme s'il souhaitait le mémoriser. Je me séparai de lui pour regarder ses yeux, ainsi que ses joues rosies et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je le fis se rallonger, et plaçai mon genoux entre ses jambes, pressant son membre même au travers du boxer.

« Tu n'est pas du tout ce que j'espérais... Mais je m'en fiche. »

Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau comme si c'était la première fois. Tes mains, chaudes, caressaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient, tandis que les miennes s'occupaient de t'enlever le dernier rempart présent sur ton corps.

Je m'écartai juste ce qu'il fallait pour te regarder. Ton corps, comme toujours, était magnifique, malgré les morceaux de métal qui y étaient fixés pour se substituer à tes membres manquants. Tes lèvres, elles, étaient déjà rouges de tous les baisers que nous avions partagés cette nuit. J'avais déjà vu ton corps aussi dénudé auparavant, mais... Je n'avais jamais vu cette expression dans tes yeux. Ce n'était pas le regard que tu adressais à ton frère, ni à tes amis de l'armée...

… Tu es hors normes : même si je m'y efforce, je n'arrive pas à prédire tes mouvements aussi facilement que j'y parvins avec les autres êtres humains. Tu parviens même à faire en sorte que je sois délicat lorsque je te caresse, même en te touchant là où personne ne t'a jamais touché. Tu me permets de souiller ce corps qui, jusqu'à présent, est resté chaste. Que m'as-tu fait ?

___J'adore la façon dont tu me touches, et la précaution avec laquelle tes longs doigts fins courent sur mes cuisses. Qui aurait pu dire que quelqu'un comme toi pouvait me traiter de cette façon ? Même si tu sembles connaître le monde plus que quiconque, il y a malgré cela des choses qui t'échappent complètement : aujourd'hui, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis si délicatement avec moi, alors que tu te montres toujours rustre avec tous ceux qui t'entourent. Tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je te regarde ainsi._

___D'une certain façon, tu es comme un petit enfant auquel échappent beaucoup de choses importantes de ce monde. Tu n'es pas conscient de ce que je ressens chaque fois que tu me touches, ni même chaque fois que tu me jette ce regard frivole._

___Tes lèvres se sont finalement lassées de savourer la peau de mon torse, et s'occupent à présent de mes cuisses, me faisant gémir d'impatience. Même si c'est la première fois que nous allons si loin, tu sais où tu dois me toucher pour me faire connaître le septième ciel rien qu'avec tes doigts. Ta langue passe entre mes fesses pour humidifier la zone, puis je sens ta langue jouer avec mon anus tandis que tes mains se chargent de m'offrir quelques caresses._

___« Combien de temps penses-tu continuer à faire ça ? Al ne va pas tarder à se lever. » Je ne peux l'éviter, je suis anxieux de t'avoir rien pour moi, d'être seulement tien, et que tu sois mien._

___« Les humains sont toujours si impatients », répliques-tu en me regardant, amusé. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres, et que tu as vu plus de choses que ce que tu veux bien me dire. Combien de secrets me caches-tu ?_

___Cela n'importe pas pour le moment. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est te sentir en moi. Tu me regardes comme si tu doutes de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Non, ne t'arrête pas maintenant : je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller la moindre seconde de ce moment, car je sais que même si nous aurons d'autres opportunités de s'offrir l'un à l'autre, je ne veux plus attendre davantage. Je prends ton visage entre mes mains, tu te laisses faire. J'adore te voir comme ça, quand tu me regardes avec désir. J'adore sentir ta peau ardente contre la mienne, ainsi que tes lèvres dont l'enivrante saveur me fait te désirer avec plus d'intensité encore._

___« Je ne veux plus attendre. Fais-le. »_

___La vie est si courte, et qui sait ce qui peut se passer d'un jour sur l'autre. Je ne veux pas avoir à regretter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je veux pouvoir suivre mes pulsions sans avoir à penser à qui que ce soit d'autre hormis nous. Je veux que tes bras me soient réservés, et ne jamais te lâcher. Je veux te sentir en moi, tout comme je te sens maintenant alors que tu as déjà commencé à pénétrer en moi. Tu restes tranquille, attendant que je m'habitue à ta présence, mais je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne veux plus attendre. Alors je bouge les hanches, cherchant à générer en toi le besoin de commencer, car bien que tu ne sois pas complètement humain, je pense pouvoir au moins croire que ton corps ressent les mêmes sensations._

___Tu bouges avec douceur au début mais, bientôt, tes mouvements deviennent plus sauvages, tout comme tu l'es toi. Je lacère ta peau sous le coup du plaisir que je ressens chaque fois que tu me touches. Je me sens atteindre les cieux rien qu'à la vue de ton expression de jouissance, et rien qu'avec tes mains qui passent sur mes cuisses, sur mon buste, et qui s'arrêtent finalement dans mes cheveux dans lesquels elles s'emmêlent, afin de m'attraper le visage, pour que tu puisses revenir baiser mes lèvres avec cette passion qui te caractérise._

___Que m'as-tu fait pour que je te désire à ce point ? Pour gémir avec force à chaque coup de reins que tu donnes à mon corps ? Quelle est cette excitation que seul ton regard peut déclencher en moi ?_

_… __Je ne sais pourquoi je demande l'évidence._

___Gémis pour moi, embrasse mes lèvres autant que tu le souhaites, et brûle ma peau en la touchant de tes doigts, car je suis tien, aujourd'hui et à jamais._

La sensation si intense que j'expérimentais n'était pas nouvelle... Bon, d'une certaine façon elle l'était, car je n'avais jamais tant profité du corps d'un humain. De plus, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de m'arrêter pour observer le visage rougi de mes éventuels partenaires... Non. Tu es différent, car tu n'es pas corrompu comme les autres... Tu es mien complètement : c'est pour cela que je t'avais fait mien, et que je t'avais pris ta virginité avant qu'un autre ne s'en chargeât avant moi. Tu dois n'appartenir qu'à moi seul. Peu m'importait, en réalité, ce que m'avait dit Père à ton sujet : moi, je te voulais à mes côtés pour toute la vie. Je voulais à jamais sentir ton corps se tordre de plaisir, et voir tes yeux inondés de désir charnel.

L'extase s'empara de moi juste après que je te sentis connaître la tienne, avec ton corps en sueur, ta respiration haletante, et ce regard qui me plaisait tant.

« Viens là », dis-tu en tendant les bras, et en les passant autour de mon cou. Je me penchai jusqu'à pouvoir sentir tes lèvres bouger contre mon oreille, et entendre... Ces mots.

« As-tu idée de ce que tu m'as dit ? » Je n'avais pas compris ce que tu cherchais en me le disant.

« Oui. Celui qui n'en a probablement pas la moindre, c'est toi. »

Ainsi se termina cette nuit avec toi. Je préférai te laisser dormir, et sortis de la chambre après m'être rhabillé. Ton frère se trouvait toujours au même endroit, et n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre. Je ne me souciai pas d'être discret : j'étais de toute façon trop pensif pour cela.

Quelques jours avaient passé, et les entrevues que nous eûmes semblables à celle de cette nuit-là se succédèrent, tout comme ces mots. A ce moment-là je ne t'avais pas répondu, et je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais fait, me contentant de t'offrir un doux baiser, et de me retirer dehors pour te « surveiller ». Je devais être prudent si je souhaitais continuer à te tenir dans mes bras.

De nouveau, je dus me rendre auprès de Père. Apparemment, il y avait de nouvelles instructions, et je devais les entendre, histoire d'en finir au plus vite. Une fois tous réunis, Lust me regarda, souriante... Tenant quelque chose entre ses mains, et je ne crois pas que c'était pour m'arranger le moins du monde.

« Bien, mes enfants, je dois dire que je suis comblé par tous vos efforts... Ou en tout cas par ceux de la majorité. » Tous étaient impatients de savoir de quoi il retournait... A l'exception de Lust. « Envy, pourrais-tu me dire qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête lorsque tu t'es montré à Edward Elric ? »

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Bon, je ne sais comment présenter la chose, mais disons que je me sens un peu ignorée par les lecteur__s. Je sais que c'est probablement ma faute, parce que j'ai tardé à actualiser « Une rose sans épines » (bien sûr, je remercie de nouveau tous ceux qui continuent quand même à suivre cette histoire), mais je crois que le minimum serait que les personnes qui lisent mon histoire fassent l'effort de me dire, ne serait-ce que : « A améliorer », ou quelque chose du genre._

_Je n'avais jamais fait ça car j'ai toujours trouvé du plaisir à écrire pour les autres, mais... Comme ça, sans le moindre retour... Vous ne m'en donnez plus vraiment l'envie._

_Cette fic ETAIT à la base un OS, mais j'ai décidé de la scinder en deux. Pourquoi ? Car je souhaite voir si cet OS passera vraiment inaperçu : ainsi, si je ne reçois pas de review cette fois, j'effacerai tout bonnement cette histoire. Cela ne vaut pas la peine de prendre de l'espace sur le site alors que je ne sais même pas si elle vous plaît ou pas._

_Merci beaucoup de votre attention._

_**Marieth**_

* * *

J'espère que la fic vous a plu, et que vous avez apprécié le travail de traduction réalisé ^o^ Juste au cas où cela aurait échappé à certains : le passage en italique est un POV de Ed. Alors... Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Comment Envy va-t-il réussir à se tirer de cet embarras ?

J'espère également que vous avez pris le temps de prendre note des mots de Marieth, qui me semblent... Malheureusement avisés. Ce que j'entends par là est qu'à mon grand regret, **les reviews se font rares sur fanfiction**. J'ai récemment atteint des taux d'abstention records (si je puis dire), avec plusieurs dizaines de passages sur une même fic sans le moindre commentaire. Si je comptabilise tout... Ahem : là, je tourne à 350 visiteurs, 530 visites, et 6 malheureux reviews, depuis le début du mois (un taux de 2%, on fait mieux). Pour vous dire.

Et encore ! Les seuls reviews obtenus sont sur les traductions (les fic originales, on oublie)...

… Et bien sûr, sur les rating M (**Envy** : _Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! Allez, balance les chiffres de visites ! _*^* **W.A.** :_ Tss. C'est tabou, ça, Envy _x)). Les autres, on oublie aussi.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que tout ce silence est bien triste. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir gâcher votre lecture, mais il me semble important de revenir sur cet accord tacite entre les auteurs et les lecteurs : rappelez-vous que vos reviews sont notre salaire. Ils nous sont indispensables pour vous offrir un service impeccable (**Envy** : _T'es hôtesse ou auteure ? _**W.A.** : _Mais t'as pas bientôt fini ?_)... Ou plutôt, disons qu'ils nous sont indispensables pour progresser, et savoir ce qui plaît ou non. C'est bien gentil de mettre des fav' à tout va, mais... Cela ne peut remplacer des reviews qui, je le rappelle, contienne vos avis, vos remarques, vos critiques.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je suis restée là, pendant 4 ? 5 ans ? à regarder la situation se dégrader progressivement sans rien dire, mais franchement... C'est déprimant de poster une histoire et de rester comme un poisson à faire « bloup » devant son écran parce que rien ne vient, alors que les visiteurs se succèdent.

Résultat, la méthode de Marieth, qui m'a toujours semblé excessive, et à laquelle je me suis toujours refusée car je trouvais injuste d'atteindre un quota de reviews pour publier une suite, me paraît de plus en plus envisageable. S'il faut en venir à ces extrémités, c'est triste, mais bon... Vos reviews, en effet, _motivent_, et sans review, je n'ai de toute façon plus d'intérêt de publier. Donc bon. Ne l'oubliez pas ! :

Je remercie au passage tous ceux qui font l'effort de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour me faire part de leur avis, et espère qu'ils continueront, vous êtes supers ! ^o^ (d'ailleurs, si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à certains d'entre vous, faites-moi signe ! Sauf si vous n'êtes pas inscrits, là, malheureusement, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous répondre en MP ._.) Et je rappelle également que **même sans être inscrit**, il est **possible de poster un review**. Ce sera juste en anonyme.

Voilà. Merci de votre attention, j'espère que mon désespoir sera entendu u.u'

_White Assassin_


	2. Chapitre 2

******Esa mirada...**

******Ce regard...**

******Note de la traductrice**** : **Déjà, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de tenir compte de ma note finale du précédent chapitre, et qui ont posté un commentaire ^o^ Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, je suis contente que vous appréciez le travail que je fournis :3 (j'ai vu que même l'auteure avait fait le déplacement u.u !...) Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre, mais sachez que ça ne saurait tarder, et que ça m'a reboostée de voir que certains d'entre vous prenaient une petite minute pour me faire part de leur avis !

Sur ce, je vous livre le second chapitre (et fin) de cet OS, qui livre non seulement une belle conclusion, mais s'inscrit assez bien dans l'histoire originale. Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

******Note de l'auteur**** : **_Bon. Puisque vous avez rempli votre part du contrat, je vais faire de même u_u Vraiment, cela me déplaît de devoir en arriver là, mais ce qui me déplaît encore plus, c'est de n'avoir aucune opinion sur laquelle me baser. Par exemple, au chapitre précédent, vous m'avez souligné deux erreurs qui, apparemment, étaient récurrentes : voilà ce que je cherche._

_Je vous laisse donc lire la fin^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

« Bien, mes enfants, je dois dire que je suis comblé par tous vos efforts... Ou en tout cas par ceux de la majorité. » Tous étaient impatients de savoir de quoi il retournait... A l'exception de Lust. « Envy, pourrais-tu me dire qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête lorsque tu t'es montré à Edward Elric ? »

- Je...

- Et si ce n'était que cela ! », coupa-t-il, déjà agacé. « Tu as fait quelque chose de si écœurant que je ne souhaite même pas m'abaisser à en parler.

« ... » Je restai silencieux en entendant cela. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, même si j'en avais envie. Je regardai autour de moi comme si je cherchais quelque chose, et tombai nez à nez avec le sourire goguenard de Lust. Silencieusement, je me disais que c'était elle, celle qui s'était chargée de tout raconter à Père.

« Néanmoins, je suis bienveillant envers tous mes enfants. Je te donne une seconde chance, et j'espère que tu ne la gaspilleras pas, ou cela finira mal, Envy, je te préviens. » Il ne se levait presque jamais de son trône, mais cette fois, il le fit seulement pour prendre quelques livres sur sa table. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu cesseras de suivre le Fullmetal Alchemist. Tu t'occuperas de nous débarrasser des gêneurs présents à East City.

- Ce sera fait selon vos désirs, Père. » Je dus me plier à ses ordres. Après tout, je ne voulais pas terminer comme ce traître de Greed.

« Hors de ma vue. »

Nous quittâmes tous l'endroit puis, lorsque nous fûmes à une distance raisonnable, je me mis à attaquer celle qui se faisait appeler ma sœur.

« Sale chienne ! D'où tu crois te mêler de mes affaires ?!

- Tes affaires ? Ne me fais pas rire, sale gosse ! » Elle évita l'une de mes attaques en usant de ses ongles aiguisés. On ne l'appelait pas la lance ultime pour rien. « Ça n'a jamais été « ton » affaire, de base. Tu devais te contenter de faire ce qu'on t'avait ordonné... Et là, tu ressembles à un de ces pathétiques humains. Finalement, je t'ai aidé à te défaire de ce gamin. Si tu veux, tu peux aller lui rendre une dernière visite, à ton humain chéri. Je crois au moins que tu mérites de voir de quoi je t'ai libéré.

Je ne fis pas attention à cette dernière phrase, mais je devais admettre que ce que j'avais entendu m'avait inquiété. Si elle avait osé tout raconter à Père... N'avait-elle pas osé faire de même pour l'alchimiste ?

J'arrivai là où tu logeais. Tout était silencieux et obscur, il faisait nuit, et ton frère n'était pas là j'entrai là où tu étais supposé être en train de dormir. En ouvrant la porte, je dus la refermer puisque tu t'étais jeté sur moi, ton bras transmuté en une lame. Cependant, cela ne me servit pas à grand chose de me protéger avec ce bout de bois, puisque tu en fis des copeaux avec ton alchimie.

« Jusqu'où tu avais planifié de faire aller tout ça ? » Une nouvelle attaque fut dirigée à mon encontre, et cette fois, trop proche, tu me fis une profonde entaille dans le bras. « Je pensais que tu...- Je suis un idiot ! »

Tu me regardais avec fureur, mais même ainsi, cette façon de me regarder ne changeait pas. La colère ne faisait que donner une nuance différente, mais cela restait le même regard que, toujours, tu n'avais offert qu'à moi.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir, chibi, mais je pense que c'est inutile : de toute façon, tu sembles déjà t'être lassé de ma présence. »

Je te tournai le dos. La blessure que tu m'avais faite ne saignait plus, et en fait, il n'en restait même pas une cicatrice. Toi, tu te stoppas net en entendant cela. Je pouvais percevoir un certain soupçon de peine dans tes traits, mais ce devait être mon imagination.

« Adieu, et surveille bien tes arrières... Parce que moi, je ne le ferai plus jamais.

- Attends ! »

Je ne voulais plus ni te voir, ni t'entendre. Je sentais quelque chose dans ma poitrine qui m'oppressait et m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Je décidai que je devais me débarrasser de ces sensations, les enterrer et ne plus jamais les laisser reparaître. Être loin de toi m'y aiderait.

* * *

Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé, et j'ai enfin réussi à contrôler ce qui essayait d'éclater dans ma poitrine, ce qui ne me laissait pas accomplir mon devoir... Et là, je me dis que le destin s'obstine à me jouer des tours... Même si je ne crois pas en lui, de toute façon.

Tu es là, face à moi, dans un lieu où tu ne devrais pas te trouver, alors que je n'aurais pas dû te revoir avant que tout ne soit accompli. Tu es blessé et tu écoutes quelque chose qui ne t'est pas permis d'entendre. J'aurais voulu te laisser tout savoir, ainsi, peut-être me comprendrais-tu un peu, mais... Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas.

Je mis en pièce le casque dans lequel se trouvait captive cette âme corrompue. Je dus te frapper puis me moquer de toi, car cette harpie de Lust était là. Elle mit d'ailleurs un terme à tout cela rien qu'en prononçant quelques mots. Je ne pouvais risquer qu'elle fît quelque chose de plus à ton encontre. Je ne voulais pas continuer à me battre avec toi, et ce pour deux raisons : je n'aime pas les bagarres et... Je ressens toujours quelque chose pour toi, que je ne veux pas détruire. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Je dus te laisser inconscient, puisque tu ne voulais pas cesser de m'envoyer des coups. Lust s'en alla, me laissant me charger de ta sécurité en me signalant qu'à présent, je faisais bien les choses. Lorsque je fus sûr que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours (je m'en assurai préalablement), je goûtai à nouveau à tes lèvres. Je dois admettre qu'elles m'avaient trop manqué, tout comme la chaleur de ton corps. Je te pris dans mes bras, te soulevant du sol glacé. Ton odeur n'avait pas changé, et lorsque tes yeux étaient encore ouverts, j'avais pu vérifier que ton regard envers moi restait comme dans mes souvenirs... Si chaleureux, si mien.

Je rapprochai mes lèvres de ton oreille. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas m'entendre, mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire, quelque chose que je veux que tu gardes en toi...

… Trois mots qui, je l'espère, resteront gravés dans ton être même si tu ne peux t'en souvenir. Sens ma chaleur au travers d'eux, et rappelle-toi de mes baisers.

Ce fut la dernière faiblesse dont je fis preuve à ton égard. Je te chargeai sur mon épaule comme si tu n'étais qu'un sac de patates, et te sortis de cet édifice qui commençait à s'effondrer, emportant avec lui également ce qui n'aurait pas dû se passer, mais que je ne regrette pas.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Vous aurez remarqué que ce chapitre était bien plus court que le précédent... Eh bien c'est simplement parce que je vous ai donné la fin de ce qui, auparavant, aurait dû être un OS. La fic originale n'était formée que d'un seul chapitre, mais comme je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe la même chose que pour le précédent que j'ai écrit, de ce fait, j'ai dû le diviser u_u_

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour tout._

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Voilà ! Bisous à tous et à toutes, et à la prochaine ! (n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur mon profil pour les dates des prochaines publications!)

_White Assassin_


End file.
